


After Class

by GlowInside



Category: Original Work
Genre: Endosoma, F/M, G/T, Oral Vore, Soft Vore, Vore, giant tiny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowInside/pseuds/GlowInside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Méi accidentally becomes no more than three inches tall when Zhēn shrinks her with his shape shifting abilities, oops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SOFT VORE OR ACCIDENTAL VORE.

There was quite a bit of pouting and scary glares being traded over the current events. She could not believe this had happened again. A gut feeling told her that he let this happen on purpose and he got some sort of kick out of it.

Méi glowered at her familiar, arms crossed and foot tapping softly on the floor. In front of her were two colossal, stylized boots that led up to brilliantly colored fabric and a light skinned gentleman with dark long locks of hair and white bangs. He stared down at her with a quirked smile and orange eyes, the sclera black, staring down at her with focused intent. Reaching down with claw-like nails he was able to pluck her from the floor by the back of her red-laced shirt to plop her down in the palm of his free hand.

“Zhēn, you jerk!” she retorted and squirmed before he let go. At her voice, his lips opened into a grin and he couldn’t help but chuckle. “You do this on purpose, don't you?” came her demanding question. 

He responded, his accent thick and foreign. She could always pick out his voice in a crowd. Most often he was silent and communicated through her and his facial expressions, but he would talk with her when they were alone.

“Per’aps…” Zhēn smiled, having a hard time playing innocent. It was hard not to change her down to a tiny size when he transformed. Her reaction was always fantastic and he had to admit that being able to hold her small body in his hands made him euphoric. Only he could do that. He was the only one to see his master so small and… cute. This was something he could not help but take enjoyment from and relish in it. As she huffed to bring his attention back to her, she rubbed her forehead in annoyance, he couldn’t help but chuckle again.

The spindly man poked her stomach gently in an attempt to grab her attention back. “I’ll turn you back soon, promise.” Zhēn gave a light-hearted grin down at the three-inch-tall Méi who was focused on him once more as well as red in the face. She couldn’t do much at this size, but he knew she secretly enjoyed it. A new world to explore was not a thing she could pass up.

Usually.

Today she seemed a bit stressed out instead. “If a professor catches me like this, I don’t know what they’ll do… you aren’t supposed to transform me OR yourself outside of our combat classes.” He frowned when she finished and stared.

“What do they know? I am a familiar, this is my job on a daily basis. They can’t expect me to NOT do this outside of your class…” A soft rumble, a growl of annoyance, escaped his throat and it was enough to shake his body and send tremors through the small girl in his hand. She clung to his thumb, staring him down the best she could.

The young student had a feeling this would not go well. Every cell in her being screamed at her that this was a horrible idea. If a professor came in, they were going to be in a world of trouble. Zhēn suddenly put on a neutral expression and shut his eyes and cupped her in his hands while quickly removing the grin from his face in record time. She squeaked and squirmed in protest to being in such a cramped space.

Before she knew it, Méi was tossed about and shoved into a very hot, damp, and compacted place. She knew exactly where she was, the heat and pulsing around her gave it away. Why in the hell did he have to stuff her into his gross mouth?!

“Zhē-“ she tried to complain, but the daemon pressed her to the roof of his mouth to keep her silent. Outside, she could hear the faint voice that penetrated through the walls of flesh around her.

The voice was powerful and commanding, she knew that the tone belonged to Professor Daecon. “What are you doing here by yourself, Zhēn? Where is your master?”

She could feel every bit of him stiffen around her, drawing in small and unsteady breaths in his worry. The fact he was salivating was not something Méi wanted to acknowledge, but she knew he couldn’t exactly help it. Everything shook her as he moved his head from side to side. After a moment, he pressed her to the roof of his mouth to swallow the saliva that was building up at his throat, probably from his nervousness. She prayed he would hold up alright.

 

He couldn’t think of any other option but to smile at the professor. There wasn’t much choice for him if he wanted to be honest with himself. Professor Daecon, with his clean cut brown hair and piercing blue eyes, stared him down with a judging heir.

“Well, if you see Méi, tell her she’s needed in the alchemy department as soon as she can.” He made his way over towards the tall daemon to pat him roughly on the back in appreciation.

For Zhēn, it was a little unexpected and very hardy in his personal opinion. The sudden force caused him and Méi to be shifted around, her feet smacking hard and dangling against the back of his throat. It made him choke and sputter a bit as his breath was knocked from his lungs. His face turned pale, blood draining as he repeatedly swallowed to pass the lump in his throat. Daecon gave him a strange look, but shrugged it off and turned to grab a few items before he left the classroom. Zhēn covered his mouth, clearing his throat and trying not to laugh about the small, squirming weight that was on its way down to his middle. The way she was moving he knew she was going to be ENRAGED by the situation.

After he knew the professor was definitely gone, he opened his eyes and looked down to his stomach. He could feel sharp jabs on his insides and feet stumbling around deep inside his gut. She wouldn’t calm for a while and he knew, giving his abdomen a few soft pats as he tried to let her calm down, as well as his throat and stomach, to settle a bit. The trip down was probably as rough for her as it was for him and his insides. His throat was sore and scratched, but he would be fine. “Calm down, small-fry. You’re alright, stop trying to give me a stomachache,” he swallowed down his soreness with a small laugh. He could feel her pounding against his stomach walls, causing his stomach to grumble in protest before he let out a small burp.

 

When she heard the professor outside, she knew immediately why he had hid her in his cramped mouth. Not the best hiding spot, but she knew he had panicked. Every move and muscle inside the cavernous cage of his mouth gave way his panic and discomfort, as well as his aggravation.

Being jolted against the roof of his mouth was not in her plans at all. She was pressed to his palette and shaken from side to side. The ride made her a bit dizzy and lightheaded like she had been in a mixed drink. Once he stopped moving, she breathed a sigh of relief. Méi told herself she never wanted to experience anything like that ever again.

She wished she had never thought that idea in general.

The professor sounded as though he made his way closer to Zhēn before speaking. “Well, if you see Méi, tell her she’s needed in the alchemy department as soon as she can.” She breathed another sigh, knowing the threat was over. At least she had thought things were finished. That was until everything started to quake.

Méi braced herself too late, grasping for a hold on his teeth or tongue. Her fingers slipped on the slimy surface and failed her quickly. Suddenly, convulsions swallowed her up and she was almost squeezed so hard she couldn’t breathe. The air grew thick and the walls closed in on her and moved her fairly quickly down with each squeeze. Soon enough, the walls moved outward and opened up into a large and open space, dropping the young girl into a thick and smelly water. Her hair was flopped in her face and she brushed it out of the way. “I can’t believe this idiot, swallowing me…” her voice dripped with distress. A moment later a growl echoed around her, a whoosh, and she could hear a burp far above her. Another sigh escaped her, this time in disgust, as she steadied herself on shaky feet.

“I swear, Zhēn, I’m going to kick your butt from here to China when I get out of here!”

She felt a chuckle reverberate through the flesh around her. It just made her face redder in embarrassment and anger. She took the liberty of smacking and prodding at his stomach walls. So he was enjoying this. If she could kill him right this moment, she would!

“How dare he…” she snarled, feeling him pat his stomach from the outside. She pounded even harder on the soft and spongey walls.

“Calm down, you’re fine in there.” His reassuring words did not make her feel any better. Of course his digestive tract didn’t work the same as most since he was mostly made of ectoplasm. He wasn’t a normal soul bond nor daemon. In this case, that he was able to control whether his digestive system was active or in an extremely slowed state – like now. The idea of where she was still kind of made her feel gross. This also wasn’t the first time this had happened, Zhēn seeming to enjoy it thoroughly when she would take her anger out on his insides. Always said it was a “pleasant way to protect her”. He was an odd one in that aspect, at least she could admit that. “Asshole…” she muttered to herself.

When he started moving, she tried to steady herself and failed, falling onto her behind. She glared upwards to where she thought his head would be. What was he doing out there?

 

Feeling that she had settled a bit, Zhēn gathered her things and hers, peeked around the halls, and then made his way down the hall back to their shared room. Daemons who had made a pact were able to stay as close to their masters as allowed. Maybe not this close, but today seemed to be an exception.

He tossed their things on the lounge chair nearby the entrance to their room and carefully tip-toed his gangly body over to the bed. Laying down, he felt her small body tumble inside and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry, should have given warning,” he cracked a smile.

A sharp jab in his side conveyed her upset and displeasure and caused him to rub at the spot. He had just saved them from a bit of trouble with the school and she treated his insides so… cruelly. The least she could do was give him some rubs as a reward, even though he enjoyed the squirms and pushes just as much. Usually once she settled and accepted the situation, she was okay. He wanted her to be so already so that he could take a nap before letting her go. It always seemed to be a calm experience, almost like a bonding time, for them both. He always felt so big and strong, as well as protective of her, when she was so small. She also felt some closeness from the experiences. It was a safe place where someone had to go through him to get to her. Part of it made both of them feel protected. Méi wouldn’t admit it aloud, but he could feel it through their soul bond.

Once more he felt the prod in his side and he patted where he felt her weight. “Princess, I know you’ll fight me on this, but I’m taking a rest before I let you go. It’ll relax both yourself and I. Alright?” Nothing was felt from her for a few moments and then he could tell she settled down in a more suitable position, maybe along the lines of laying down. A grin slipped onto his face before he stretched out his body which didn’t quite fit on the bed. Relaxing with a nap and a small “snack” sounded like the perfect thing before he had to let her out for her visit to see the alchemy professor in a little while. The professor could wait and it was most likely just to work on her elemental abilities.

Releasing a yawn, he settled himself with hands folded behind his head for support. Méi seemed to be comfortable herself and the thought of her being in an extremely safe place lulled him off to sleep, as well as the soft strokes and rubs to his insides.

 

She was furious and frustrated, but she couldn’t be mad at Zhēn. It seemed as though, or felt, that she had been swallowed on pure accident. The sudden and hard swallow accompanied by his coughing fit and tough swallows and gulps to get her down was realized now. If he had done it on his own, it would have been easier with a lot more warning beforehand. Speaking of warning, everything around her shifted and moved while she assumed he made it back to their shared room. That was until she suddenly tumbled over backwards and landed in the puddle once more.

“Sorry, should have given warning.” Méi sighed and sat up, jabbing the wall closest to her with her elbow. A laugh rumbled through the walls around her. No matter how much she hated him doing this, she would never admit how safe she felt inside him. He would never hear it from her mouth. Her shy demeanor embarrassed her too much to even admit it to herself at times. Maybe as well as the fact they had a strong bond and connection and he could figure out her feelings fairly easily.

Trying to get his attention to let her out, she jabbed the side of his stomach again with her elbow. A moment after, she felt everything shake and she had to hang onto the wall for support and balance.

… was he patting his stomach? “Princess, I know you’ll fight me on this, but I’m taking a rest before you go. It’ll relax both yourself and me. Alright?” The young girl took a pause before rubbing her forehead, knowing he couldn’t hear or see her.

“Fine…” she gave in and flopped down against one of the stomach walls. Without thinking she had snuggled against it with a tired grumble and felt more relaxed. Perhaps he was right about the nap.

Not being able to see or do much in her current location, she tried listening to her surroundings. Under her, she could feel some of his bones crack and a groan escape him. He sounded fairly comfortable in his position. Knowing him, he was either stretched out on her bed or the floor. If she listened closer, she could hear his heartbeat vibrating through everything around her and hear his lungs sucking in and blowing out air. They both seemed to be slowing which signaled his dozing off to nap. It was odd to be able to hear his body going-ons so close to her and surrounding her entire being. His heart pumping his “blood” around his current form; his lungs dragging in the air he needed to be able to process everything; the quiet noises from the rest of his digestive system working on the meal they had shared not more than an hour earlier. All of it was so powerful and scary at her size, but also comforting in the same breath. Her protection. That was the job of a bonded daemon. Protect their master at all costs and help them when needed. Most daemon saw themselves as slaves, that the choices they made weren’t valid.

Zhēn was so much more than that, more than a slave or a daemon, or some thousand year old specter that was bonded to her by a blood and soul pact. He was family and she’d be lost without him.

Giving in, Méi started stroking and rubbing softly at the pulsating walls with gentle hands. There wasn’t much else to do but listen to his insides and make up for all the jobs she had given him that day. She tried to stay awake to do more, but before she could protest against the urge, she had fallen asleep soon after him with his heartbeat to comfort her.


End file.
